24 - Yellow Alert
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When terrorists hijack a U.S. airliner on its way back from London, the last thing they were expecting was FBI Agent Ben Lovecraft, a former U.S. DEVGRU operator, and Jack Bauer to be on the flight. Upon disabling the hijackers, the two unlikely partners discover a bigger plot is at hand, and now they must work together to save New York. Rated M for violence, language, and themes
1. Day 1 - 11:00 PM - 11:30 PM

***Due to the nature of some of these scenes, some of these chapters will be split into half-hour segments, and others will be a full hour…**

**Day 1 – 11:00 P.M. – 11:30 P.M.**

11:00:00

Flight 292 from LHR (London Heathrow Airport) London to JFK (John F. Kennedy Airport) New York – a Boeing 757 that was steadily cruising at 32,500 feet, among them was an F.B.I. SWAT Sergeant, Ben Lovecraft who was returning from a brief joint operation with MI-5.

Ben's computer was connected straight to his office in New York in which he was entering his final report to the office.

Ben was a Caucasian-Arabic mixed male in his late twenties, about twenty-eight-years-old, and despite being a young man, his hair was completely white, and his eyes were a pale blue.

As he was finishing his report, the stewardess walked up to him, "Excuse me," she said, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have a coke," Ben said as he closed his laptop, and stored it in the space in front of him.

The stewardess opened the top of the can, "Attention passengers," the pilot said over the intercom, "Right now our cruising altitude is 32,500 feet above sea-level, and we have one hour before we land in New York. Please sit back, and enjoy the trip."

It was then that Ben heard a sound he wasn't expecting to hear on an international flight from London: the sound of the slide on a 9mm pistol being pulled and released.

"Excuse me, passengers," the man said as he stood up, holding a Glock 21, and walked toward the cockpit, "But I'd advise all of you to stay in your seat. My name is Adonis Moro, and I'd advise everyone to try and not be a hero."

He was about five-foot-nine, he had a head of thick black hair with a thick bushy cop-style mustache on his upper lip, he wore a pair of black leather shoes, some khaki suit pants, a red button-up shirt, and a khaki suit jacket. His skin tone was very reminiscent of a Mediterranean local, and he had a very unusual tattoo on his right wrist that went onto his hand.

He then tapped the shoulder of the man sitting in first class, and he stood up holding a large Ka-Bar knife, "Keep seated, and nobody will get hurt," he said as another stood up.

11:05:56

Adonis walked up to the front of the plane, and as soon as he did, a single Stewardess looked up to see Adonis, "Excuse me, sir," she said as she walked up to him, "You can't be up…" before she could finish, Adonis held the Glock to her temple.

"We don't have time for this," he said, "Open the door."

The stewardess put her key in the lock and opened the door which drew the attention of the pilot who activated the autopilot.

The stewardess was then pushed aside as Adonis made his way into the cabin with his pistol fully extended, "Keep calm," he said as he held the pistol on the pilot, "Give me a headset."

The third officer handed Adonis a separate headset, "Hello, to all who are listening," he said, "My name is Adonis Moro, Senior head of the United Arabic Unification Army. Today is the day that the world will witness the destruction of one of New York's most treasured monuments in the mutually assured destruction of the American homeland as you have done so in ours. I have a gun, and I will kill the pilots if you try to make us land. Glory to the cause," he then turned off the radio.

11:10:24

"What do you want from us," the pilot asked.

"I want you to be quiet and do as you're told," Adonis said as he held his Glock on the pilot, "Now tell everyone to roll their windows up, and if they need anything to ask Castor."

11:10:36

_On the ground_…

The air traffic controller put his headset down, and turned to his co-operators who heard the message, "Call the F.B.I.," he said.

The head of the tower picked up his phone and punched in the number for the New York office of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

_On the plane_…

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pilot said over the intercom, "By request of Adonis, I would ask that everyone please roll their windows up, and if you need anything to ask Castor."

"Alright," Castor said, "Now here's the deal, no one try to be a hero. We're here as members of the United Arabic Unification Army. Do not be afraid, by the end of the night you will all be part of something beautiful."

Ben gripped the seat as hard as he could before he felt someone tap him on the arm, "You're Military right," someone behind him asked.

Ben turned around to see the man behind him pull his thick black wig aside to reveal a face he wasn't expecting to see: former U.S. Delta Force Operator, and wanted Fugitive Jack Bauer.

11:15:43

"Jack Bauer," Ben whispered, "What are you doing on this flight?"

"Trying to start a new life," Jack said, "Now answer my question?"

"Not anymore," Ben whispered, "Honorable discharge."

"What experience do you have," Jack asked.

"DEVGRU, Blue Squadron," Ben whispered.

"Think we can work together," Jack asked.

"Normally I'd be throwing you to the ground, and arrest you," Ben said, "But seeing as how one of them has a gun, and the other has a knife, I don't seem to have much choice in the matter."

"The way I see it, we have about," Jack said as he checked his watch, "About forty-four minutes to determine what these guys are doing, and how to stop it."

11:17:09

"If there's one thing that's apparent," Ben said, "This is just a distraction."

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"If this was the main attack, then they'd send more than two guys," Ben said, "Which means whoever's behind this has very little faith that these two are going to succeed."

_On the ground_…

"Alright people," F.B.I. counterterrorism leader, Michael Malone said as he walked into the office, "We have a serious situation," he turned on the monitors at the head of the room to reveal a picture of the plane, "Right now flight 292 is being hijacked, and unfortunately we have no idea what they want."

"Flight 292," analyst Cammy Hartford asked.

"Yes," Michael said.

Cammy picked up her phone and opened the text she got from Ben when he was leaving Heathrow Airport, "Ben's on that plane," she said.

"Alright," Michael said, "Now one of our own is being held hostage 32,000 feet above us."

Cammy Hartford was a young, British-American Caucasian female with long blonde hair that she kept down in a knot-braid ponytail. She had graduated Quantico at the head of her class, met Ben when he was training with the graduates on the tactics of the F.B.I.'s Hostage Rescue Team, and impressed him so much he asked her out once she graduated.

Michael then turned to the other agents, "Get someone out to JFK right now, and get me a line to the control tower," he said, "I want to know what these hijackers want, and where they're heading."

11:20:30

"Alright," Adonis said, "Now slowly lower the plane to 1,500 feet," he then pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to the pilot, "And follow this heading."

The pilot took the piece of paper, and examined it, "This'll take us directly over Manhattan Island," he said, knowing that the air traffic controller was listening.

"I know," Adonis said, "Now obey."

"Ok," the pilot said as he lowered the altitude setting on the plane, and adjusted the heading of the plane.

11:22:02

_On the Ground_…

The air traffic controller put down his headset and turned to the men inside the tower who all drew heavy faces.

If they were descending, and going straight over New York, then that could mean that they were planning on crashing it into something.

11:23:21

_Lafayette Street_…

F.B.I. Analyst Gordon Hughes was on his way to the airport when he called JFK, "JFK International Airport," the woman that answered the phone said.

"This is F.B.I. Agent Gordon Hughes," he said, "Connect me to your control tower, as soon as possible."

"Transferring your call," she said.

As the control tower operator answered the phone, the person on the other end answered with, "Please tell me that this is the F.B.I."

"This is Gordon Hughes, I am an F.B.I. Agent," Gordon said, "I am on my way to JFK right now, but I need situation updates."

"Right now, Agent Hughes," the operator said, "The pilot has told us that the person holding them hostage, a man named Adonis Moro has told them to take the plane directly over Manhattan Island."

"Right over," Gordon asked.

"Yes," the operator said, "We don't know how to deal with this situation."

"Alright," Gordon said, "Calm down and stay on this line. The worst thing we can do in a situation like this is panic. Tell the pilot to remain calm, and to do what he can to diffuse the situation."

"Roger that," the operator said as Gordon called the office on the phone provided in the car.

"Baseplate, this Is Hughes," Gordon said, "We have an update. The hijacker has identified himself as one Adonis Moro, and they've told the pilot to take the plane right over Manhattan Island."

"Copy that," Michael said as he pointed at Cammy who input the name into her computer.

"Coming through now," Cammy said as the information on Moro came onto her computer screen, "Adonis Rafi Moro. Greek National, born in Athens in 1977, mixed Greek and Syrian parents. Former Lieutenant in the EKAM, Cross of Valor, Medal of Military Merit, Medal of Military Worth, and a Flying Cross. Discharged from the Greek Military for dishonorable actions. One of three founding members of the United Arabic Unification Army, founded in Greece in 1996, no terrorist actions until 2003 when one of their founders, Harmon Fariq claimed responsibility for the bombing of the Number 11 bus heading through Athens on August 16th. The following years, multiple attacks were committed in various European countries in the name of uniting the Arabic world including mass-shootings, but nothing above more than 10+ casualties."

"Skip ahead," Michael said, "Status in other countries, known crimes, and how he got a weapon on a plane."

Cammy looked up the information Michael requested, and found that Michael requested.

"Currently MI-5 has him on their terrorist watch list," Cammy said, "Interpol has on record that Greece wants him on charges of treason. Intelligence agencies in France, Germany, Switzerland, Spain, Portugal, and several other countries have listed him as an active terrorist, and he appears to have various contacts in the IRA which helped him smuggle the gun onto the plane from Dublin to Heathrow. If you go through security at one airport, you don't have to at another."

"Anyone could have snuck him that gun," Michael said.

"Dead end," Cammy said, "Maybe we should start thinking about the plane itself. Maybe there was an associate that met him in London."

"Good thinking," Michael said, "Get on it, I have to brief the director."

11:27:32

Michael walked into his office, and dialed the number for his boss in D.C., "This is Director Dornan here," F.B.I. Director Mark Dornan said as he picked up the phone.

"Director Dornan, sir," Michael said, "This is NYC office director Michael Malone, we have a situation."

11:28:01

"What do you think," Jack asked.

"So far only two assailants," Ben said, "One armed with a Ka-Bar, the other with a Glock. These guys have military training, I know it."

"Attitude," Jack asked.

"And the way they move," Ben said, "I've only seen that once. With Greek EKAM Commandos."

11:29:37

"I see the situation," Director Dornan said, "We can only hope that your operative will be able to fix the situation. Until then, drastic action has to be taken."

"Sir," Michael said, "Ben is one of us, and he's the best HRT officer we have. Surely there has to be another way."

"I wish there was," Director Dornan said, "But as you said, your man was a Tier-One Navy SEAL with extensive Anti-Terror tactics. If anyone on that plan can repel this attack, then he can. Who knows? Maybe some can help him."

11:30:00


	2. Day 1 - 11:30 PM - 12:00 AM

**Day 1 – 11:30 P.M. – 12:00 A.M.**

11:30:00

The next call Director Dornan made was a call to the Joint Chiefs.

"Mr. Secretary," Director Dornan said as Secretary of Defense John Smith answered the phone, "We have a situation sir."

11:30:44

"If you can get within ten feet, can you disable the knife," Jack asked.

"If I can get within fifteen, I can disable him," Ben said.

"What are you two whispering about," Castor asked as he walked up to the two of them.

"He has a heart condition," Ben said as he held up his hands, "I'm trying to calm him so he doesn't keel over."

"Then keep it down," Castor said, "I'm in no mood to deal with sick and dying individuals during our glorious battle."

11:31:52

"I understand the situation Director," Secretary Smith said, "But you do understand rescue operations might not be possible if the hijackers aren't willing to talk. I'll assemble the Joint Chiefs, you start working things on your end."

"Thank you sir," Director Dornan said.

As Secretary Smith hung up, Director Dornan called Michael back, "This is Malone," he said.

"Director Malone," Director Dornan said, "If you want to begin negotiations you may. But I want to make this clear: do not reveal that there's an F.B.I. Agent on that plane. We have to keep everyone on that plane safe."

"Thank you sir," Michael said.

11:33:26

Gordon had just received the call from Michael, "We're going to begin negotiations to try and get the plane to land," he said as Gordon was looking over Adonis's file.

"I'd approach that carefully sir," Gordon said, "If what I'm reading in this guy's file is correct, then he's not going to be willing to talk. During his time in the Greek Military he would often urge his commanders to shoot first and ask questions later."

"What are you suggesting," Michael asked.

"He's being motivated by something," Gordon said, "Back when he first started the United Arabic Unification Army it was about uniting the Arab world under a common goal of making peace. If we appeal to his sense of patriotism we might be able to find some kind of common ground."

"What if he doesn't take it," Michael asked.

"If it doesn't then it might by Ben some time," Gordon said.

"Time for what," Michael asked.

"To do what he does best," Gordon said, "He was a Tier-One Special Operator, if anyone can turn this situation around, it's our boy."

11:35:36

Michael turned to Cammy who nodded and picked up the phone, entering the conversation that Gordon was having with the tower controller, "This is Agent Cammy Hartford," she said, "I need the frequency code for that plane so we can talk to it."

"Alright," the operator said, "Here it goes."

11:35:59

The White House Situation Room…

U.S. President John Donovan walked into the room, causing the Joint Chiefs of Staff to rise. It was obvious the President had just gotten out of bed because he was wearing a pair of black suede slippers, cotton sweat pants, a white under-shirt, and he had a red smoking jacket that was only half-tied.

"Mr. President," Vice President Ethan Kanin said as he grabbed the half-tied tail that was hanging off the back of the President's robe, and tied it together.

"Thank you, Ethan," President Donovan said before turning to the Joint Chiefs, and ushering them into their seats, "Alright, what's so important that you had to wake me up from the only descent night's sleep I've had in months?"

"Mr. President," General Warren, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs said as the image of the plane came up on the screen, "About thirty six minutes ago, International Flight 292 from London to New York was hijacked just one hour out of the city by a man identifying himself as Adonis Morro of the United Arabian Unification Army. He is now threatening the pilots with a gun that he has on board the plane."

"When were we notified of this," President Donovan asked.

"About six minutes ago sir," General Warren said, "The New York office of the Federal Bureau of Investigation received the call from the air traffic controller after Adonis broad casted his message who in-turn told Director Dornan here in D.C., who told Defense Secretary Smith."

"This is an F.B.I. request," President Donovan asked before looking at C.I.A. Director Thomas, "Shouldn't this be a C.I.A. request?"

"Because one of their men is on the plane, Mr. President," Secretary Smith said as the screen changed to show Ben's dossier, "Ben Maxwell Lovecraft, in 2009, at seventeen, he joined the U.S. Navy, quickly becoming a Petty Officer Third-Class, in 2012 he joins SEAL Team 6, spends the next three years as an avid team leader, and a damn good soldier. Navy Cross, Global War on Terrorism Medal, Join Service Achievement Medal, Defense Superior Service Medal, Legion of Merit, Meritorious Service Medal, and Two Purple Hearts."

"I can see why they called you," President Donovan said, "Have any demands been made?"

"No sir," General Warren said.

"Is the plane still on course," President Donovan asked.

"No sir," General Warren said, "About…" General Warren checked the file he was handed, "Eighteen minutes ago, the pilot was ordered to take the plane directly over Manhattan Island."

"So what you're saying is that we have a one hundred and twenty ton missile the size of a fifteen story building, filled with over 200 British and American civilians, and a war hero that will be over New York in seventeen minutes with a man who has a gun, who has threatened to kill the pilot," President Donovan began, "We have no idea where they're heading, and we have no idea if they plan on crashing the plane in one of the most heavily populated, and biggest cities in the United States. Am I wrong, or did I miss something?"

"That's about dead on the money, Mr. President," General Warren said.

"What's the nearest Air Base," President Donovan asked.

"McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey," Air Force Major General Shepard said.

"How long until they can get two F-35's in the air," President Donovan asked.

"They're already up," Major General Shepard said, "Late-night training exercises were scheduled for tonight, and they both have two Sidewinder missiles on each plane."

"Sir," Secretary Smith said, "You're not considering…"

"I'm sorry John," President Donovan said, "If they've made no demands then we could have another potential 9/11 on our hands. I won't let that happen," he then turned back to General Shepard, "If the plane doesn't divert course, or our war hero doesn't save the day, then bring that plane down before it gets to Manhattan."

11:40:17

"We are here to represent anything you request," Michael said as he spoke to Adonis on the plane, the file of one of the British Nationals on the plane who was six months pregnant, "I understand one of the pour women on that flight is pregnant. Might be a really stressful situation for her."

"You must understand me when I say I take no pleasure in what I am doing," Adonis said, "By the end of the night, the people on this plane will serve a greater purpose," meanwhile, a few thousand feet above, two F-35s had received their orders: find Flight 292, and if nothing had changed, they were to fire upon the aircraft, "Soon you will understand what we are trying to do."

"We're both reasonable men here, Adonis," Michael said, "Surly there's something we can do to help each other."

"I assure you," Adonis said, "There is nothing more you can do to help than what you already have. You have nothing to fear, but you have plenty to fear from your own government."

"What do you mean," Michael asked.

"You will know soon," Adonis said as he hung up the radio.

"What did he mean," Cammy asked.

"I don't know," Michael asked before the phone rang, "This is Malone," he said as he answered the phone.

"Malone, it's me," Director Dornan said, "I have bad news."

"What, what news," Michael asked.

"The President has authorized the redirection of two F-35s to the plane," Director Dornan said.

"What," Michael asked, "The President is really going to authorize the destruction of a plane carrying hundreds of British and American citizens?"

"I'm afraid so Michael," Director Dornan said, "Have you been able to reach the hijacker?"

"Yes," Michael said, "It seems that he will not move on his position."

"Then it's up to your Agent," Director Dornan said, "He's the only hope these people have of getting out of this situation alive."

"You have to do something," Michael said, "You have to talk to the Joint Chiefs."

"The Joint Chiefs can't go against the President's Orders," Director Dornan said, "I'm afraid if your Agent can't turn the situation around within the next ten minutes, then I'd start writing my condolence letter to his family. I'm sorry, Michael."

As the Director hung up the phone, Michael cupped his head in his hands, and exhaled strongly.

"What," Cammy asked.

"The President has ordered unless there's a situation change, then two F-35s he's scrambled have orders to bring the plane down," Michael said before looking up at the screen to see the position of the plane in relation to New York, "Ben is that's plane's only hope."

11:50:49

"You ready," Ben asked.

"You know it," Jack said.

Jack leaned over his chair, and began moaning loudly, holding his stomach, Ben got out of his chair to check on him.

"What's going on," Castor asked.

"He's having a Coronary Valve Embolism," Ben said, "He's trapping air in his lungs, and it's backing up into his stomach," he then grabbed Jack's arms, "I have to get him to the bathroom before he blows."

Castor then held the knife in Ben's face, "Give him an air sick back, and stay seated," he said.

"Look," Ben said, "He has to be in an open area, otherwise he could suffocate on his vomit. I have to get him to the toilet, or do you want to explain to Adonis how you let a passenger die before you could finish your crusade?"

Castor looked towards the cockpit before withdrawing the knife, "I'll follow," he said.

Ben grabbed Jack's arms, and lifted him out of his seat, and proceeded to the lavatory located in the center of the plane.

Ben then placed Jack over the toilet as Castor pushed him aside to see if Jack was alright.

11:51:56

It was then that Ben and Jack sprang into action, Jack kicked Castor backwards into Ben who grabbed him around the throat, where someone emanated a surprised shout, in which Jack took as his chance to make a dash toward the cockpit.

11:52:10

Adonis stepped out of the cockpit to see what the noise was about, only to have one of the passengers grab his pistol, and force the slide open.

Adonis punched Jack who still held a firm grip on the pistol, and the two started wrestling before Jack swept the man's legs out from underneath them, causing the both to fall to the floor.

11:52:59

Ben grabbed Castor's knife, bent his arm around so the tip of his knife was touching his stomach, Ben then thrusted his knee onto the pommel of, driving it all the way to the hilt, almost to Castor's spine, but as he opened his mouth to scream, Ben grabbed him by the chin and the back of the head, and in one swift move Castor's neck emanated a swift 'crack' causing his body to fall limp against the floor of the plane.

11:53:11

Adonis tried to get his weapon out of Jack's grip as he wrapped his hand around Jack's throat, but his grip was very iron-like, making it very hard for him to get a shot off.

Just as Jack felt his grip slipping, there was the sound of boots clopping as Ben rushed up, pin Adonis's arm to the floor with his foot, and then kick him across the face, causing him to lose all grip on his Glock and Jack's throat.

"You think you've one," Adonis asked as Jack quickly disabled the gun, and pinned him to the floor, "You haven't stopped anything," it was then that the pilots got conformation that the two planes were closing in on their tail, "We will soon die together, and this is just the beginning."

Jack then knocked Adonis unconscious by pistol whipping him with the grip of his own Glock.

11:54:30

The F35 pilots had acquired the 757 dead on their tail fin…

"Not today," Ben said as he ran into the cockpit, and grabbed the nearest headset, "To anyone listening, safe sigh Alpha! Repeat, safe sign Alpha!"

11:54:35

Michael got the message, and called Director Dornan, "Director," he said, "Safe sign Alpha."

11:54:40

The F35 pilots armed their missiles…

Dornan then called the Joint Chiefs, "Mr. Secretary," Director Dornan said, "We have safe sign Alpha!"

Secretary Smith looked at General Shepard and said, "Safe sign Alpha."

11:54:50

The F35 pilots put their fingers on their triggers

General Shepard contacted the F-35s' control tower and exclaimed, "Safe sign Alpha!"

11:54:56

The F-35s' control tower contacted the F-35s' and yelled, "SAFE SIGN ALPHA! DISENGAGE! DISENGAGE!"

11:55:00

The F-35s disabled their sidewinders, and removed their fingers from their triggers, "Copy Command, standing down," the lead pilot said, "Be advised, we will begin escorting Flight 292 to safe harbor."

Everyone in the F.B.I. office heard that, and began cheering and clapping as Michael's head hit the front of the desk in relief, while Cammy sat back in her seat, and uttered, "Thank god."

11:56:25

The F-35s moved alongside the plane, and everyone in the cockpit breathed a sigh of relief.

Ben removed the headset, walked outside the cockpit, leaned back against the doorway, and slid down to sit on the floor.

Jack sat next to him and sighed in relief as well, "Damn," he said, "That was exciting."

"Never a dull moment in our line of work," Ben said.

11:58:26

Jack then held out his hand, "Jack Bauer, former Counter Terrorism Unit," he said.

"Ben Lovecraft," Ben said as he shook Jack's hand, "F.B.I. S.W.A.T."

"You remember what he said," Jack asked.

"That this is just the beginning," Ben asked.

"Yes," Jack said.

"So our night's just beginning," Ben asked.

"I have a feeling it's more than just a night," Jack said, "We might be in for the worst 24 hours of our lives."

12:00:00 A.M.


	3. Day 1 - 12:00 AM - 1:00 AM

**Day 1 – 12:00 – 1:00 A.M.**

The Passengers were very helpful as several of them donated their belts to restrain Adonis who was fast asleep with a bloody cut on his upper-nose.

Meanwhile, on the ground, News Cameras, New York Police, and Gordon had arrived on the tarmac.

"We are waiting here on the arrival of flight 292 that was hijacked one hour ago, but then saved," Amy Adams, field reporter for ABC7 New York said, "It hasn't been more than a few minutes since an all-clear was issued by one of the passengers that supposedly disabled both attackers."

It was then that the plane came in low to make a landing on the runway which had been reserved for the plane.

12:05:41

As the plane came in for a landing, rescue vehicles, and the SUV carrying Agent Gordon rushed onto the tarmac as the side doors opened, and the crews wheeled the ladder up to the door which opened, causing a basic tidal wave of passengers to rush out of the plane onto the tarmac.

"Won't be long now," Ben said as he picked the still unconscious Adonis up by his arm, with Jack's help, and dragged him out the door as the last passenger exited the airplane.

As the NYPD rushed him to him, Ben held up his badge, telling them to step aside as he and Jack dragged Adonis over to Gordon.

"Good to see you, Ben," Gordon said.

"Likewise, buddy," Ben said as he pointed to the plane, "There's still one body on that aircraft," he then shook Adonis, "This one's accomplice."

"You need some cuffs," Gordon asked.

"You know it," Ben said.

Gordon signaled the cleanup team onto the plane as he walked over to the SUV, fished a pair of handcuffs out of the glovebox, and walked back to secure Adonis's wrists.

12:10:50

"I take it we still have to transport him back to headquarters," Gordon asked.

"We better," Ben said, "Before we knocked him out cold, he told us that this was just step one."

"A step that failed obviously," Gordon said, "He wasn't able to bring the plane down on New York."

"Look, we don't have much time," Jack said, "There's no way we waist time getting back to your office by using a car."

"Ben, who is this," Gordon asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Ben said, "But he's right, we have to get moving, and we can't waste time in traffic."

"Then how do you expect us to get back to the office with time to spare," Gordon asked.

"How about that," Jack asked as he pointed at a News Chopper that was standing by on the tarmac.

"You want to hijack a news chopper," Ben asked.

"Why not," Jack asked, "Fastest way to get to your office, unless you want to hijack a plane and try to land it on the FDR."

"You know how to fly that thing," Ben asked.

"I bet they have someone who does," Jack said.

"Let's go," Ben said as he and Jack dragged Adonis over to the chopper.

12:13:34

As they approached the chopper, the cameras and the reports swarmed them, Ben held up his badge which caused most of them to form a small hole before they walked up to the chopper, and opened the side-door.

"Excuse me," the pilot asked as Ben and Jack heaved Adonis into the chopper, "Who do you think you are?"

Ben held up his badge, and spoke, "Shut up, and take us to Federal Plaza."

As Gordon entered the chopper, Jack jumped in behind him, and as Ben took his seat next to the entrance, the reporter for NBC walked up to the chopper, "Does this mean we get an exclusive interview," she asked, "Now that you're stealing our chopper."

"Appropriating your chopper," Ben said, "Come to the F.B.I. building in twenty-four hours, and you'll get your interview. That's the deal," he then turned toward the pilot, and motioned upwards with his thumb.

As the chopper took off, Ben leaned out the side of the chopper, and gave a small salute to the news crews.

"Alright," Gordon said as Ben closed the door and slid on a pair of headphones that was provided in the chopper, "Now will you please tell me who this guy is," he pointed at Jack.

"Go ahead," Ben said as he pointed at Jack's wig.

Jack reached up to the fake blonde hair, and removed it revealing something that Gordon wasn't expecting to see.

"That is…" Gordon began.

"Jack Bauer," Ben said, "Former CTU and wanted fugitive. He helped me deal with the two on the plane."

"Now, apparently I'm working with the F.B.I.," Jack said.

"Temporarily," Ben said as he looked at Jack, "I know about the conspiracy several years ago. By the time this is over, you and I are taking a trip to a secure facility."

"Why is that," Jack asked.

"Because you're still hunted," Ben said, "If you want to keep running then that's fine, or I can help you start over."

"You think the F.B.I. can hide me," Jack asked.

"I can," Ben said, "You help me save the city, I can get you a new identity. Somewhere only I know, only you and I will know new name and new location."

"Witness protection," Jack asked.

"No," Ben said, "Real protection. Or you can simply disappear, as soon as the job is over we can put it all aside, and you're in the wind."

"You would look the other way while a man that is being constantly hunted by dangerous people all over the world gets away," Jack asked.

"A wanted man, no," Ben said, "For a fellow soldier, yes."

"We're approaching Federal Plaza now," one of the pilots said as they circled the building in downtown NYC.

12:28:52

As they were hovering downwards, they saw something stirring on the floor in front of them, they looked down, and saw Adonis moving, now awake.

"Where am I," he asked as he opened his eyes to see Ben and Jack sitting over him, "Never in all my life did I believe I would wake up with a hunted man and a brave American on a chopper. What's to stop me from…" he tried to reach up, only to find his wrists secured, and his arms secured to his chest with a series of belts, "What is this?"

"That is a restraint harness made of belts," Ben said before reaching into the inner-pocket of his jacket, and pulling out the Glock, "And this is your gun."

"Where is Castor," Adonis asked.

"On his way to the city morgue," Ben said, "I think you'll find he'll be unable to continue with your plans," it was then that the chopper touched down, and they walked out of the chopper, heaving Adonis out of the side.

"You can't stop our plans," Adonis said as they dragged him toward the F.B.I. building, "Our plans are not over. Soon you will know our might."

"Maybe," Ben said as they pushed the doors open, pulling him through the lobby, "But in 24 hours, you will be begging us to tell you what you know."

Needless to say, the sight of Jack Bauer assisting one of their own to drag someone who had, not twenty three minutes ago hijacked a U.S.-bound airliner defiantly turned a few heads as they headed toward the elevator.

As they entered the elevator, Gordon pressed on the 24th floor button, Adonis spoke up, "You think this scares me," he asked, "Your government's sense of brutality won't scare me."

"It's not my agency you should be scared of," Ben said before pointing at Jack, "It's this guy you should be worried about. The F.B.I. doesn't use torture, he does."

"I've done things you wouldn't believe," Jack said, "And we have more ways than one of making you talk."

12:32:08

As they exited on their floor, the first thing they saw was a group of agents applauding as Ben stepped off the elevator, which was mixed with confusion as they saw Jack Bauer leaving the elevator with Ben and Gordon.

"Yes, yes," he said, "Thank you, thank you."

As they walked into the office, everyone stood up and cheered as Ben released Adonis, and a voice in the crowd cried out, "Let me through, let me through," they turned to see Cammy pushing her way through the crowd.

"Cammy," Ben said as he let go of Adonis, and ran up to her.

Jack and Gordon dragged Adonis down to the interrogation room, making sure he wasn't looking at Ben and Cammy.

Cammy practically jumped on Ben as their bodies collided, Ben's hand made their way into his girlfriend's soft, golden hair that he missed so much when he was in England, and as soon as he pulled out of the hug, she grabbed him by the back of the neck to bring him in for a kiss that a girl would give a guy after she had just met one of her beau's former girlfriends in an attempt to make them jealous.

After trying to such his tonsils out, she pulled back to hug him again, "I was so scared," she said, "I'm glad you're ok!"

"So am I," Ben said as Michael walked up to him.

"Welcome back," Michael said as he held out his hand which Ben shook, "Good job on that plane."

"Thank you sir," Ben said, "But we're not done yet. When me and Jack took down Adonis, he hinted at another attack on its way."

"You're sure of that," Michael asked.

"I heard so myself," Ben said, "And he was diverting that plane to Manhattan for a reason."

"You and the fugitive are going to find that out," Michael aske.

Ben looked in Michael's eyes and said, "Pray we do."

12:40:24

Ben walked into the interrogation room's observation room where Gordon was waiting while Jack was standing in the interrogation room with Adonis.

"To think that we as F.B.I. Agents would be this close to possibly two of the most dangerous men we've faced in our lives," Gordon said.

"Did you get the file," Ben asked

"Right here," Gordon said as he handed Ben Gordon's file, "The Greek Government was quite enthusiastic about sharing it when they heard how off-the-rails he went."

"Nice job," Ben said before putting his hand on Gordon's shoulder, "Can you get my gun?"

"No problem," Gordon said, "What about you?"

"It's time for a good old-fashion interrogation," Ben said.

12:42:30

As Ben opened the door to the interrogation room, Adonis looked up, and spoke, "So you are a government agent," he said, "I knew there was something about you."

"There's a lot more you're going to find out about me," Ben said as he moved the chair to take his seat across from Adonis, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell me exactly what you meant by 'this is just the beginning'."

"Why would I do that," Adonis asked.

"Because I think your heart's not in this," Ben said as he opened Gordon's file, "I've read your file. Accommodations in peacekeeping, work in Kosovo, medals in sharpshooting, high ranks in the EKAM. You don't fit the profile of a terrorist."

"Terrorist is a strong word," Adonis said, "I'm a patriot. You have no idea what they made me do for my country. How many of my own people they made me kill who did nothing but want a home for themselves and their families."

12:46:43

"So that's what this is about," Jack asked, "Revenge? You want to punish the people of America for what the Greek government made you do to others?"

"Isn't that a just cause as any," Adonis asked, "They used me as a killing machine, and now I'm using my talent to ignite our revolution."

Ben and Jack left the interrogation room, "He's stalling," Ben said.

"There's something about this that rubs me the wrong way," Jack said, "He could have easily taken that plane down, so why didn't he?"

"Maybe because he wasn't planning to," Ben said as he looked over Adonis's file, "He was involved in the attempted hijacking of Greek Airlines 219 when members of the Greek Liberation Terrorist Cell tried to crash the plane into the center of Athens. He knew they would have tried to bring the plane down."

"He was going to martyr us," Jack said, "And himself."

12:49:50

"I'm here," Gordon said as he entered the room with a leather holster, placing it in front of Ben.

Ben slid the holster onto his belt before removing the pistol that Jack identified as a Springfield TRP.

Doing a quick brass-check, Ben saw there was no round in the chamber, ejecting the magazine, fully loaded. Bruce slid the gun back into the holster, and engaged the safety.

"You always keep your pistol in Condition Three," Jack asked.

"It's the way I've always carried my gun," Ben said.

"And me," Jack asked.

"Not gonna happen," Ben said.

"You don't want me to have a gun," Jack asked.

"I didn't ask you to come along," Ben said as he turned towards Jack, "I'm letting you tag along because I know how good you are. But right now, you having a gun sounds about a good idea to me as letting that man out of his cuffs. And we don't have the luxury of arguing. There are probably thousands of sleeper cells embedded all across this city, maybe even this country," him, Jack, and Gordon turned back to face Adonis, "We have to find out what this guy is hiding."

1:00:00


End file.
